


Death Knights of Acherus: A Comprehensive Listing

by Nighthaunting



Category: Warcraft - All Media Types, World of Warcraft
Genre: Gen, Headcanon, Meta, made up organizational structures of a made up organization
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 11:06:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15460002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nighthaunting/pseuds/Nighthaunting
Summary: As complete a listing as possible of every Death Knight NPC appearing in-game in World of Warcraft, along with a loose overview of possible Ebon Blade organizational structure, and possible titles and responsibilities.





	Death Knights of Acherus: A Comprehensive Listing

**Author's Note:**

> This is entirely based on headcanons and inferred information from in-game.

**Darion Mograine, Prince of Darkness, Highlord of the Ebon Blade, Master of Acherus, Horseman of Death**   


**Lord Thorval, Master of Blood - Advisor to the Highlord - Chief Necrosurgeon**

  * Alchemist Karloff (human) - Necrosurgeon
  * Setaal Darkmender (draenei) - Necrosurgeon
  * Peggy Burridge (human) - Necrosurgeon



**Lady Alistra, Master of Unholy - Advisor to the Highlord - Cult of the Damned Wrangler**

  * Lady Nightswood - Banshee
  * Imhadria (belf) - Dark Ranger
  * Dark Summoner Marogh - Senior Cult of the Damned



**Amal’thazad, Master of Frost - Advisor to the Highlord - Magic Upkeep of Portals + Fortress**

  * Sahule the Risen - Skeletal Mage
  * Makaaria the Cursed (draenei) - Darkcaster



**Dread Commander Thalanor - Second In Command of Acherus**

  * Siouxsie the Banshee (nelf) - Command Table
  * Zor’be the Bloodletter (troll) - Master at Arms/Military Police
  * Duchess Mynx (belf) - Payroll/Accounting
  * Brenners (human) - Space Management/Quartering
  * Adelaide Kane (human) - Security
  * Abu’gar (troll) - Morale Officer
  * Zubashi (troll) - Archivist
  * Illianna Dreadmoore (belf) - Archivist
  * Claget (forsaken) - Aide de Camp
  * Illyrie Nightfall (nelf) - Mistress of Horses - Acherus’ Stable Master
  * Morlia Doomwing (forsaken) - Skeletal Gryphon Master
  * Dreadwind (gargoyle) - Flight Master
  * Grimwing (ghoul) - Flight Master
  * Janitor Edwards (wight) - Custodian



**Thassarian, Adjutant General**

  * Lord Selterus (human) - Alliance Liaison
  * Aurochs Grimbane (tauren) - Intelligence
  * Yvette Blackheart (human) - Personnel
  * Arachni Bloodseeker (belf) - Logistics Support
  * Sylalleas Frostwind (nelf) - Operations Specialist
  * Sir Roderick Graves (human) - Aide de Camp


  * **Grand Master Siegesmith Corvus (skeleton) - Chief Armourer/Siegesmith**
  * Runesmith Balehammer (dwarf) - Armourer
  * Ton’raro (troll) - Armourer
  * Tanjin the Ironshaper (troll) - Armourer
  * Tipa Rimehorn (tauren) - Siegesmith


  * **Lono’tai (troll) - Chief Quartermaster/Aquisitions**
  * Stefan Vadu (human) - Quartermaster
  * Ozorg (abomination) - Quartermaster
  * Heyzzle Veinripp (goblin) - Aquisitions
  * Dread Collector Bane (forsaken) - Rare Items/Champion Armaments



**Koltira Deathweaver,  Corps General**

  * Gahark (orc) - Aide de Camp
  * Lord Commander Arete (forsaken) - Cohort Command
  * Duke Lankral (human) - Cohort Command
  * Lady Grendel (forsaken) - Horde Liaison
  * Baron Sliver (belf) - Company Command
  * Keritose Bloodblade (belf) - Company Command
  * Vaelen the Flayed (draenei) - Company Command
  * Uzo Deathcaller (troll) - Section Command
  * Darkreaver Mo’rin (belf) - Section Command
  * Bloodrose Datura (belf) - Section Command
  * Eran Droll (nelf) - Frostreaver recruiter/coordinator/trainer
  * Korgaz Deadaxe (orc) - Ebon Knight recruiter/coordinator/trainer


  * **Salanar the Horseman - Master of Acherus’ Dark Riders**
  * Darkrider Arly (gnome)
  * Mirran Lichbane (human)



**The Deathlord, Champion of Acherus - Cat Herder**

  * Minerva Ravensorrow (forsaken) - Champion/Bodyguard
  * Trag Highmountain (tauren) - Champion
  * Ericus Deathbringer (human) - Champion
  * Marksopp the Tireless (human) - Champion
  * Crok Scourgebane (orc) - Grand Champion of the Ebon Blade
  * General Nazgrim - Horseman of War
  * King Thoras Trollbane - Horseman of Famine
  * High Inquisitor Sally Whitemane - Horseman of Pestilence
  * Jayde (belf) - Most Valuable Death Knight
  * Munch (orc) + Melt (ghoul)



**Geists**

  * The Leaper - Chief Geist
  * Mulch
  * Squirmworm
  * Corrosion
  * Deathgrip



**Ghouls**

  * Fester
  * Baneflight
  * Bileblow
  * Corpsedust
  * Scabbard
  * Spiked
  * Lurid - Thassarian’s Ghoul



**Abominations**

  * Corpulous
  * Vile
  * Rottgut



**Wights**

  * Shambles



**Zombies**

  * Boltskull
  * Gangrenus
  * Mangled



_Headcanon: The majority of Death Knights who choose to pursue the faction conflicts died during the period wherein Arthas sat the Frozen Throne, when the factions were more or less in their Vanilla/BC forms and thus there was a faction identity to be had. Most of the command staff died during the scourging of Lordaeron and subsequent invasion of Quel’thalas and are thus ‘senior’ as well as somewhat removed from the notions of ‘Horde’ and ‘Alliance’. Unless a Death Knight chooses to specialize and thus falls under the purview of one of the three ‘schools’ of necromancy hosted by Acherus._   


Death Knights Seconded to the Alliance

  * Arebia Wintercall (nelf)
  * Delvar Ironfist (dwarf)
  * Filmore Patricks (human)
  * Lleanya Mourningsong (nelf)
  * Lukain Chillbourne (worgen)
  * Raevyn Sorrowblade (nelf)
  * Ultan Blackgorge (dwarf)
  * Bitterwalker Pikrea (draenei)
  * Bodrin Bloodhowl (worgen)
  * Dramnur Doombrow (dwarf)
  * Hildr Helhammer (dwarf)
  * Maul Deathwidget (gnome)
  * Mina Harken (worgen)
  * Peter Toulios (human)
  * Sever Frostsprocket (gnome)
  * Tavid Blightsteel (dwarf)
  * Torin Coalheart (dwarf)



Death Knights Seconded to the Horde

  * Deneezo Hailstrike (goblin)
  * Kilga Mourningsong (tauren)
  * Kaasa Blighthoof (tauren)
  * Orin Grimblade (belf)
  * Torwa Rimeheart (orc)
  * Azereki Ashenblade (belf)
  * Benjamin Gibb (forsaken)
  * Cyril Fogus (forsaken)
  * Enoch Fuller (forsaken)
  * Gravewalker Gie (pandaren)
  * Morticia Crowley (forsaken)
  * Mukkral Blackvein (orc)
  * Nerwalla Malword (orc)
  * Olaf Blightbearer (forsaken)
  * Rike Stillbreath (orc)
  * Sylvie Fallensong (belf)
  * Tigar Frosthoof (tauren)




End file.
